


Visiting the parents

by me_midget (gin_tonic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/me_midget
Summary: October 31st marks Lily's and James' death





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as bunch to the lovely [](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/profile)[torino10154](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta!

Harry was arranging flowers on his parents' graves when he heard footsteps crunching on the gravel behind him.

"I thought I'd find you here," Severus said, arms crossed on front of his chest.

"I'm always here on October 31st. It's the anniversary of their deaths, after all."

Severus nodded, his posture stiff. Harry turned back to the flowers. Severus could stand there being uncomfortable as long as he wanted ľ Harry was not going to back down. He brushed a couple of leaves from the headstones.

"Harry..."

"I'm not taking it back." Harry put candles on each grave and lit them.

"I'm not asking you to."

Harry turned around at that, eyebrows raised. "What are you saying?"

Severus gestured around uncomfortably. Harry stood up and came close. "I... I accept."

"You 'accept'?" Harry's heart beat fast and hard.

Severus swallowed and struggled visibly as he tried saying what he felt. "I... yes. I would like to try this." Harry didn't move. He needed to hear it out loud first. Severus groaned. "Damn you, you stubborn idiot. I love you, too!"

Beaming, Harry took Severus and kissed him. He turned towards the graves again. "Mom, Dad. Meet my boyfriend," he said proudly.  



End file.
